


Nomad

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Cap IronMan Tiny Reverse Bang 2018 [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, First Meetings, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Maybe a Captain America!Tony AU?, Nomad Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony meets a new hero





	Nomad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ART: Flashlit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085427) by [cap_ironman_community_mod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_ironman_community_mod/pseuds/cap_ironman_community_mod), [Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon). 



> **Code Name:** Nomad ~ (Round 5)

And that is when Tony first met him. The alien bomb had detonated in a flash of bright blue light, everything was on fire, the hostages were screaming but safe. Protected by the makeshift shield he put together from the surrounding wreckage. And there he was, sledding down the rubble on a long black oblong shield, wearing the most ridiculous costume. He golden hair swishing like fire as it caught the wind.

Then he opened his mouth and started talking to the aliens as if they could understand him. His voice deep and soothing.

The aliens looked amongst themselves, clearing not getting a word of it.

Tony was not called a genius for nothing, he saw the opening for what it was and took the opportunity to get the hostages out of there.

He looked back to the man, wondering who he was. If he would be alright. And hopping that maybe one day he will meet him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Badge made by Cap-Iron Man mods. Please, do not distribute.


End file.
